unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Strange Relic
The strange relic is one of the 61 treasures that can be found in Drake's Fortune, one of the 101 in Among Thieves and Drake's Deception, and one of the 109 in A Thief's End. It is also an artifact found in Golden Abyss. The relic is in the shape of an egg and is covered by two rows of strange symbols. These symbols, as well as the Relic itself, are based on those in the ''Jak and Daxter'' franchise, also created by Naughty Dog for the PlayStation 2. The relic is in the form of a Precursor Orb, an artifact found in the Jak and Daxter series. When the markings are translated, they read: "Naughty Dog (on the top row), Madman (on the bottom row)". Locations ''Drake's Fortune'' The relic can be found at the start of Chapter 5. When you first enter the fortress through a window by climbing around the outside, you will have to go outside again to proceed. When you break through the second window, follow the passageway to the right, as if you were doing the chapter as normal. You will see a doorway to the left. Outside, there will be a pirate standing directly ahead of you, and beyond him, the remains of a structure that looks like a room. To your left will be a wall of the fortress, with pirates on top of it, and a stairs leading up to the top. Kill all of the pirates and go up the stairs (you will have to do this anyway to do this chapter). At the top of the stairs, go left, towards the remains of the “room.” Jump onto the roof of the “room” and in one of the corners, you will find the Strange Relic. Collecting the Strange Relic grants the "Relic Finder" medal worth 20 medal points, and bronze trophy of the same name. Collecting it and all sixty treasures nets you the "Master Thief Collection" gold trophy in Drake's Fortune Remastered. ''Among Thieves'' The Strange Relic can be found in Chapter 5 - "Urban Warfare". When the helicopter shows up, kill the soldier in front of you and drop on the street. Wait a few seconds so you won't get spotted by the soldiers walking to a street nearby, and then go to the right. In a corner between two buildings is an open sewer next to a parked rickshaw. Jump in it, and the Strange Relic is in the left corner on top of a small pile of rubble. Drake's Deception The Strange Relic can be found in Chapter 4. When you jump down into a room filled with water, head over through a door, where you will find yourself inside a vertical pipe. Normally the player should climb down using other pipes on the wall, but this time climb up to a grate on the wall near the top of the pipe. It should be sitting in the bottom right corner of the grate. ''A Thief's End'' The Strange Relic can be found in Chapter 12. After you venture inland a ways and come across a mudslide accessible via grapple swing, slide down but do not drop down into the cistern. Look left. A forested pathway leads to climbing. When you reach the top, look for a stone basin on the other side. Take a running leap and, mid-jump, grapple across to find the Strange Relic. ''Golden Abyss'' The Strange Relic can be found in Chapter 15. Before or after you open the door for Chase, you go behind you and climb the wall with hand holds. When you reach the top, it will show an icon of a hand, you will touch it and rub all over the Strange Relic to clean it. Once you're done, you have then collected the Strange Relic. Once you have collected the Strange Relic, the following description of it appears in Nate's Journal: : "Precursor Orbs are mysterious objects which remain enigmatic even today. The Ancients were rumored to use them to defy gravity. Proponents of 'Ancient Astronaut' theories believe they are depleted Power cells. Vincent Perez believed them to be important components in sacred rituals involving hidden objects, not unlike ancient Easter egg hunts." Rewards In the first two games, finding the Strange Relic unlocks the Relic Finder medal which awards 20 medal points in Drake's Fortune and $10,000 in Among Thieves. It also unlocks the bronze Relic Finder trophy in all games (although an update is required for Drake's Fortune in order to add trophy support). Trivia *The Strange Relic can be found in chapter five for both Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. *The symbols/markings on the Strange Relic are also known as Precursor text. *The Strange Relic that appears in the Uncharted series serves primarily as easter eggs for the Jak and Daxter series, where it's originally known as a Precursor Orb. *It also can be found in Uncharted 3 multiplayer, in Co-op Hunter Arena on either Hard or Crushing. Gallery File:1.jpg|Symbol translation guide for the Strange Relic Category:Treasures in Drake's Fortune Category:Treasures in Among Thieves Category:Treasures in Drake's Deception Category:Treasures in A Thief's End Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Artifacts